Meteor Garden The HPVerse Story
by Honeydukes Sweets
Summary: It's Meteor Garden told in HP-verse! Talk about LOVE TRIANGLES! Post-War! Draco, Harry, Ron, and Oliver are best friends and call themselves F4. Luna is an outcast. What happens when they cross paths? DL
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Okay, I do not own Harry Potter-verse nor do I own Meteor Garden or Hana Yori Dango. These characters all belong to someone else, but I am just using the Harry Potters to tell the Meteor Garden story. I hope you guys enjoy!  
  
The 411  
  
Okay, for those of you who don't know, Hana Yori Dango is a Japanese Comic. A while back, there was a Taiwanese drama created based on this comic called Meteor Garden. This is the Meteor Garden story played out by the Harry Potter series characters. Got it?  
  
I have made some changes and all. For those of you who know Meteor Garden or Hana Yori Dango, here is some character profiles. For those of you who don't know the original story, this info is just for background:  
  
MG= Meteor Garden HYD= Hana Yori Dango  
  
HP Character- Luna Lovegood  
MG- San Cai  
HYD- Tsukushi  
Luna Lovegood is somewhat of an outcast. Her character is very independent and she is very headstrong and stubborn. She is emotional and has a bad temper. She lives with her widowed father who is the editor of the Quibbler. They are poor but happy.  
  
HP Character- Draco Malfoy  
MG- Dao Min Si  
HYD- Yomdoji  
Draco Malfoy and his family decided to change sides during the war. Draco changed because he "became good" and grew close with Harry, Ron, and Oliver. His father changed because he knew the Good side would win. Either way, the Malfoys are still the most wealthy and powerful family with much influence. Lucius is hard on his son but rarely sees him since he is often away on business in America. Draco Malfoy is hot-tempered and cold to people other than his buddies. He is the leader of F4 and is often moody and keeps to himself. However, he is sensitive inside, it's just that no one knows it.  
  
HP Character- Harry Potter  
MG- Hua Ze Lei  
HYD- Rui  
After the war when Harry, Dumbledore, and the rest of F4 help to defeat Voldemort, life has chilled for Harry. He is quiet and free- spirited, but is a mystery to people, even his friends. His past still haunts him a little which may be why he is so private. He is in love with his childhood crush, Cho, who is away in Taiwan modeling.  
  
HP Character- Ron Weasley  
MG- Mei Zuo  
HYD- Akira  
Ron is very outgoing and somewhat goofy. Ever since the war he has shown his true colors, attractive personality and cute looks. Many girls love him, and he loves them back. A party-animal at heart, Ron cares for his friends and is the funny one in F4.  
  
HP Character- Oliver Wood  
MG- Si Mon  
HYD- Soijiro  
When war erupted, Oliver left his position as Keeper of the Puddlemore United reserve team to fight with his old friend Harry. Even though he is no longer a professional Quiddich player, the girls still go wild for him and his devilishly good looks. His policy is that a girl only remains interesting for one week. He is the playboy in the group.  
  
HP Character- Ginny Weasley  
MG- Xiao You  
HYD- Yuki  
Ginny Weasley is Ron's younger sister, but let's look past that in this story. She is close friends with Luna but attends the Ministry's School of Post Wizarding Studies, so rarely sees her. However, she does work with Luna at Mrs. Figg's Bakery, and the two girls remain close despite the fact that they don't go to school together.  
  
HP Character- Colin Creevy  
MG- Qing He  
HYD- Kazuya  
Colin is Luna's neighbor and close friends with her and Ginny. He is very goofy and more than just a little clueless. At Hogwarts, his father was a milkman so his family wasn't not very well-to-do, but now his father entered the Wizarding the World and opened a Muggle shop and is now quite rich. The Creevys are obviously new money, but still rich all the same.  
  
HP Character- Cho Chang  
MG- Jing  
HYD- Shizuka  
Cho Chang is a young Chinese-British girl with almond shaped brown eyes and long raven colored hair. Her smooth complexion, exotic beauty, and athletic build make her one of the most famous models in the world. She is very close to F4, especially Harry, but despite his undying crush on her, she sees him as a younger brother-type.  
  
There are more characters, but these are the chief ones for now. Just FYI, F4 is the name that Draco, Harry, Ron, and Oliver call themselves. They are the notorious rich and snobby F4 that rule the school, every guy envies them and every girl is in love with them. They are very close to one another. When the war began and their lives were risked, they swore that they would be Friends 4ever. And so they will be. This is the story of how their perfect and pampered lives cross with Luna Lovegood, a poor but spirited girl who will stir up all kinds of new things in their lives. What's going to happen? Only time and those of you who know the story will tell. 


	2. Chapter 1

Luna woke up at 7 am like she did any other morning. She changed out of her orange pajamas into a ¾ sleeve hot pink shirt and black jeans, and brushed and twisted her long dark blonde hair into two braids that hung to her middle back. It was still dark out and she could hear her father tapping away at his keyboard, hard at work. Luna slipped her bottlecap necklace over her head and headed into the kitchen to make her dad a pot of coffee. It was just another morning with her father up at odd hours tapping away at his latest issue of the Quibbler, a Wizard's gossip magazine that he was editor of. Luna set a mug of coffee on her father's table. "Morning Dad," she said softly. "I'm leaving now."  
Mr. Lovegood turned and studied his daughter as if he were seeing her for the first time. He patted her head and said proudly, "My little Luna, do well at school, and make sure you look extra pretty just in case a rich boy spots you." With that he turned back to his typewriter.  
Luna sighed as she stepped outside of her small slightly rundown house. She put on her helmet and climbed onto her Muggle motorcycle. Since she had to go through a Muggle area to get to Moody's Academy of Auror Training (MAAT), students were required to take care not to arouse Muggle suspicions. Her father couldn't afford a car, so she rode her motorcycle everywhere. Luna started on her ride to school, aged twenty, short but thin, with deep brown eyes and a simple yet pretty face, but one of those faces that people simply walking by wouldn't pay a second glance to. It had been three years since the Dark Lord had fallen, and now the Wizarding World from free from fear. Luna had expected to graduate from Hogwarts and attend Ministry's School of Post Wizarding Studies, the public school that most of her friends attended. However, ever since her father seemed to realize that his daughter was growing up, he seemed to become paranoid for her future. Perhaps he felt sorry for not being able to provide for her ever since her mother, a healer fro St. Mungo's had died when she was nine, so he scrapped and saved and borrowed to send her to MAAT, and prestigious and expensive private school for Auror's in Training in hopes that she may make a good match there. Despite Luna's protests that it would be more realistic to let her finish her education elsewhere so she could get a job instead of wasting it all on some fancy school, her father was adamant. Luna felt constantly guilty, because she really wasn't too strong as a student, but every time she offered to quit MAAT to enter the public school, her father would break down in tears and beg her to stay and make something of herself since he already put in so much money.  
But Luna hated it at MAAT. Not only was she slow in learning, but she had no friends there. Being poor and somewhat queer, many of the rich and shallow students at MAAT looked down on her and felt her company beneath them. So every day was a struggle for her. But for her father's sake, she would do it to please him.  
And so now as Luna is riding along the rode, a stretch limousine loops around and speeds ahead. Luna continues at her pace until she pulls into the gates of MAAT. She locks her bike to the rack and walks up the stairs to her locker. She sighs in relief to see a friendly classmate, Padma Patil there. Padma Patil had been in her house at Hogwarts, and while she was not exactly close to Luna, she was friendly enough to her, and would be considered her best friend at MAAT. Padma was shy, quiet, smart, and while she was not poor, she was still somewhat below the other students at MAAT, but she was here on scholarship. Padma's hair hung down just past her shoulders and she smiled at Luna when she arrived. "Morning Padma," Luna greeted her friend.  
"Hey, Luna," Padma looked worried. "Do you think it was okay that I purchased this textbook for Deceptive Potions? Professor Snape didn't specify which one to get so I got the advanced one..."  
Luna's eyes widened in worry. "Oh no...I bought 'Basic Disguise Potions' I didn't know we had to get that big one!"  
Padma quickly reassured her friend, "Don't worry, Luna, I probably just over-thought which book to get, I'm sure yours will be fine."  
Luna nodded slowly. "Yeah, I hope you're right. Anyways, we better get to class huh?" She and Padma walked to their Potions classroom but were surprised to see a large crowd of students outside peering in through the windows. "What's going on?" Luna asked Padma.  
"Bloody Hell! You haven't heard?!" An excited young witch exclaimed from the back of the crowd.  
"No, what happened?" Padma asked curiously.  
Pansy Parkinson grinned broadly underneath her expertly plucked eyebrows and name brand cosmetics, proud to be the bearer of the latest gossip. "Justin Finch-Fletchy! He's insulted F4!"  
"Huh?"  
  
scene fades into incident from 2 days ago  
Justin Finch-Fletchy was just knocked into the ground and was picking up his books. He angrily glares at the retreating backs of the rude men who had walked into him without any notice or apology, and pulls out his wand. "Fucking F4! What's so cool about you guys? Who the bloody hell do you think you are?!" The four guys stop dead. Justin fidgets uncomfortable from under the shade and feels a chill go up his spine as the silhouette of F4 pauses in their walk for 3 seconds before continuing to walk away without so much as a backward glance.  
  
next day  
Justin opens his locker and gulps at the red tablet hanging inside. It's a red strip of paper about four inches wide and ten inches long with F4 printed on it in gold and the words "You'll be dead write" written across it in silver. There is a black skull printed on the top, charmed to make menacing faces at the viewer.  
  
previous days scene fades back into current times  
  
Luna gasped. "They got him kicked out of school?! Those jerks!"  
Pansy rolled her eyes. "No, dummy, he dropped out."  
"Why?"  
"Because, stupid, nobody messes with F4. They'll make your life a living hell. Don't you know about F4, girl?"  
Luna looked at Justin in sympathy. His hair was mussed and falling over his face and his eyes never left the floor. He carried his books out of the classroom and the crowd parted to let him walk through. He walked slowly in shuffled footsteps. Blaise Zabini stuck his foot out and Justin tripped and fell. Luna immediately pulled forward to help him pick up his books but Padma helded her back. Luna stared at her friend with sad eyes and Padma hissed, "You don't want them to get mad at you too." Everyone watched Justin sniffle softly and pick up his books and walk down the hallway and out the gates of MAAT.  
Luna watched his stooped back. Her eyes felt stingy and she felt as if she would cry. "Those bastards," she thought. "Who the heck do they think they are?" 


	3. Chapter 2 And So We Meet F4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Meteor Garden. A/N- Okay, I apologize for any typos or weirdness in chapter 1, I was really excited about starting a new fic so I was a little over-excited. Well, I need to make a little correction. Luna isn't stupid. She couldn't be a Ravenclaw if she was. She is just smart in her own way. She just isn't booksmart, like Hermione. Yeah, and I apologize for any out of character there may be. I did my best to match up each MG character with a plausible HP one.  
  
Lavender Brown pulled up to MAAT in her limousine and pulled out a compact to inspect her face before she stepped out. She waited for her friend Parvati Patil to get out of her latest boyfriend's sportscar and pouted, showing off her new shade of lipstick. Parvati rolled her eyes and as the two girls started walking into the school, swung her new purse over her shoulder and shook it obviously.  
Lavender rolled her eyes and thought to herself, "New Prada purse? Please! Big deal...check THIS out, babe." She flipped her honey-blonde hair over her shoulder and opened one side of her coat, flashing the little tag at her girlfriend.  
"Celestina Warbeck's brand raincoat, give me a break!" Parvati smirked and leaned over, running her slim fingers over her neck where a diamond studded pendant hung from a thin golden chain.  
"Diamond necklace? Really girls, is that the best you can do?" Parvati and Lavender turned to see their other friend, Pansy Parkinson strutting over, swinging her hips and wearing a self-satisfied smirk.  
Parvati frowned at her friend. "I suppose you can do better, Pansy?"  
Pansy laughed and beckoned her best friends to come closer with her index finger. "Come closer, Parvati," she called turning her face from side to side. Curiously, Lavender and Parvati walked over to Pansy and bent their faces in to study Pansy's face. Pansy giggled and continued to turn her head back and forth slowly saying tauntingly, "Look carefully, girls."  
Lavender gasped and Parvati cried out, "Bloody Hell!" Both girls pointed in shock at Pansy's face and exclaimed in unison, "Julia Roberts' nose!" Pansy laughed loudly and placed one hand on her hip, looking very pleased with herself.  
Lavender punched Pansy playfully in the arm, "You witch! Going to St. Mungo's and not calling me to come with you! How could you?!"  
  
Luna and Padma walked quickly through the hallway each carrying a basket full of dragonhide gloves. For extra credit, the two girls had volunteered to help the Advanced Herbology Professor clean the equipment. Padma yawned and asked her friend, "Did you hear about Pansy Parkinson? She got her nose done! It cost her one hundred thousand galleons!"  
Luna gasped. "Are you serious? With that sort of money my dad and I would never have to worry about anything every again! What a waste!"  
Padma giggled, "Have you looked at it? It's really a pretty big improvement over her old pug nose! The Healer did a pretty good job."  
Luna shook her head and laughed. "No, I heard that magical plastic surgery has some side effects like Muggle surgery does too! Like if u press on a fake nose," here, Luna demonstrated by turning her nose up to look like a pig's snout, "the top of your forehead will pop out a little!"  
Padma laughed out loud and Luna giggled, but the two girls stopped when they heard a yelp of pain. A can of pumpkin soda rolled over to where the girls were standing. Luna looked over and gasped. Only twenty feet away were four of the hottest guys she had ever seen. Behind her, Padma whispered, "F4."  
The one standing in front, obviously, the leader of the group, wore a tight silver and black striped shirt that showed off his nicely toned and cut body. His hair was gelled and slicked back on his head, making him look like one of those Muggle Ken dolls. His icy gray guys stared straight ahead in an ominous expression. His name was Draco Malfoy.  
Behind Draco stood Ron Weasley and Oliver Wood. Oliver was a couple years older than the rest of the guys, but his body was built for strength. His reddish brown hair and soft brown eyes twinkled mischieviously and his smirk could melt an enchanted ice sculpture. Ron Weasley was restless and bouncing on the balls of his feet playfully as he ran a hand through his bright red hair. His boyish but undeniably handsome face looked as if it was about to burst out in laughter.  
In the back of the group stood a thin but cut young man with jet- black hair and emerald green eyes. His forehead revealed an S-shaped scar. Harry Potter stood in a relaxed position and, like the others, was glancing down at something on the ground.  
Luna's eyes wandered over to the ground and gasped to see Professor Snape crouching on the floor. Drops of pumpkin soda dripped off of Draco's face and onto the ground. The surprised pause seemed to last an eternity, yet ended immediately at the same time as Professor Snape sprang up and tried to wipe his soda off Draco's face, murmuring anxious apologies and nervous tittering. "Oh my, Mr. Malfoy, I'm so sorry, so sorry, Mr. Malfoy, please, let me clean that for you-is there anything I can get-do for you? Anything, Mr. Malfoy?" He seemed on the verge of a panic attack as he mopped the soda off Draco's face.  
Draco looked annoyed and glared down at his teacher. "What the hell. If I were any other student, would you be apologizing?"  
Professor Snape looked unsure, then said quickly, "I would, yes, I would be."  
Draco rolled his eyes and pushed Snape away from him. Professor Snape lost his balance and collided into Luna and Padma, who shrieked in surprise and dropped their baskets. "Just move along, Professor," Draco drawled.  
Professor Snape sniffled. "Yes, Mr. Mafoy, I promise you won't be seeing anymore of me..."  
Draco sounded impatient, "What the bloody hell are you talking about? Just go on." Professor Snape whimpered and scuttled away, cursing his clumsiness under his breath. Draco and F3 continued to walk through the hallway, but when Draco reached the basket of gloves on the ground, he gave it a kick and it toppled over, spilling its contents all over the ground. Oliver laughed and teased playfully, "Yes, it's Draco Malfoy, can't even walk through a hallway without making a mess."  
Luna glared at F4 as they passed her and Padma. "Jerks," she thought to herself. But as Harry Potter passed by, he bent over and picked up the basket and set it upright on the floor. His face turned and he caught Luna's eyes. Luna's heart skipped a beat as she studied his intense green eyes and somber expression. She was pulled out of her mesmerized state by Ron hollering back, "Oy, Harry, hurry it up, what are you doing back there, mate?" Harry straightened up and caught up to his friends and walked away with them. Luna felt confused. She had known Harry at Hogwarts. Why was he affecting her so much now? She blushed as she remembered how hot he looked and how nice he was to help her. "Uh, Luna, I think we should pick these up," Padma's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Oh yeah, you're right Padma." Luna starting collecting the gloves from the ground. "Good thing we didn't clean these already, huh?"  
  
While the girls were washing the gloves and scrubbing out the dirt, Luna's mind kept drifting back to F4. "What's the deal with them...they're probably all equally horrible like their leader...little bastards they better not mess with me, Bloody idiots, the whole lot of them, well. Except maybe for...Harry Potter.  
  
A/N- So now we've met F4! What's up next? Is Luna going to meet them? And what's the deal with Harry? More to come soon! -Jess 


	4. Chapter 3 The Hogs Head

The Hogs Head  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor Meteor Garden.  
  
A/N: This chapter is kind of short, sorry! It's got some action in it though, hope you enjoy! And in answer to my only reviewer so far, dark angel316, no, I'm not Filipino, I'm an ABC (American-born Chinese). I watched the Taiwanese drama Meteor Garden and fell in love with it, I'm thrilled you like Meteor Garden too! Thanks for the review and I hope you can read my fic! As to every one else, please read and review! Thanks!   
  
Draco Malfoy stepped into Hogsmeade and rolled his eyes as he headed towards The Hogs Head. He entered the dimly lit and shady pub and made his way over to the corner table where Ron Weasley and Harry Potter were sitting.  
"Hey, Draco, we thought you'd never make it," Ron smirked playfully and took a swig from his Firewhiskey Bottle, then held his hand out to his friend. Harry grinned and downed his Bacardi.  
"You mind telling me what the hell we're doing in this dump?" Draco clapped Ron's and Harry's hands as he slumped irritably into a seat.  
Ron laughed and gestured at Oliver, who was busy playing pool and talking sweet to a slim girl with layered red hair in a black spaghetti strap and short black skirt. Draco scrutinized the girl who looked vaguely familiar while he ordered a drink. "Didn't that girl go to Hogwarts with us...she's that Hufflepuff chick. Bones. Susan Bones, isn't she?"  
Ron shrugged. "Not like it matters, mate. I've stopped trying to learn the names of Oliver's girls. No point. You know his policy."  
"A girl doesn't stay interesting for more than a week," Draco finished for him. "Nutter."  
Ron smacked Draco in the ribs and grinned. "Not like you've done any better. At least Oliver gets some, when was the last time you had a girl?"  
Draco shrugged. He'd been with girls, sure, but never had anyone serious enough to be worth remembering. He looked around the small and dingy pub.  
His attention was diverted to the pool table. Oliver was bent over concentrating on a tough shot, and didn't notice five pissed off looking wizards charging over to him. Ernie Macmillan stopped in front of Oliver and crossed his arms. His friends sauntered behind him and glared. Susan eyed Ernie nervously and glanced quickly at Oliver who still hadn't looked up. She cleared her throat nervously and put his hand on Ernie's shoulder and said softly, "Hey, Ernie-"  
Ernie interrupted her hotly. "Shuddup, bitch. What the hell are you doing here with him?"  
Susan looked terrified. "Well, I...I wasn't-" She cried out in pain and surprise as Ernie pushed her away from him. Oliver finally tore his eyes off the 8ball and looked Ernie up and down. "A real man never hits a lady, scumbag." He reached over to Susan and took her hand gently. "You okay, baby?" Ernie exploded. "Who the fuck do you think you are? Get off of her, NOW." Ernie yanked Susan harshly away from Oliver, who in turn pulled her back and gently guided her behind him, away from Ernie, who was now livid in anger. "Are you bloody deaf? Bugger off, now, this is between me and MY girl, you got that, shithead?" While this was happening, Draco and Ron got up and started making their way over to the pool table, Draco looking somber and detached, Ron thriving off the excitement. Draco tapped Ernie on the shoulder. "I think you're the one with the problem, Macmillan," he said coolly as he punched him hard across the face. With that, the quiet pub became host to a grueling brawl of Ernie and his gang verses F4. Draco left Oliver to deal with Ernie as he took on two of his friends. He punched one square in the jaw and ducked the other one's blow. He picked up the now struggling wizard and threw him across the pub, knocking over tables and chairs. He knocked the other one down on the floor and placed his foot on his chest to keep him down. He glanced over at Ron who was shoving a guy through the window and kicking another one into the bar. Oliver, meanwhile had Ernie by the throat on a table and hissed calmly, "I think you need to be taught a lesson in manners, Ern. But I feel sorry for you." He chuckled. "You obviously didn't know what the hell you were getting you're pansy ass into, so I'm just gonna let you off with a warning. I don't ever wanna have this conversation with you again, got it?" He punched Ernie in the face one last time before letting him slide off the table and onto the floor. He shook out his wrist and beckoned a very frightened Susan over. "I'll call you tomorrow, k, love?" Oliver pecked her on the cheek and flashed his winning smile. Susan smiled nervously back and edged away from the moaning Ernie, who was still in a heap on the floor. Harry, meanwhile had made his way over the bar. He stepped over Ron and one of the guys, who were wrestling on the floor, and asked the man behind the counter, "Are you the pub-owner?" The old wizard, who's long gray hair seemed to be shaking in fright nodded slowly. Harry pulled out a sack of coins from his pocket and dumped out half its contents onto the counter. "This'll pay for the damages we've caused," he told him calmly. The barman scratched his beard and nodded again. Harry reached across the counter to grab a Whizzing Beer bottle and held it by the neck of the bottle. He swung it crashing down onto Ron's opponent's head, who immediately stopped squirming and fell over, unconscious. Harry threw the top half of the broken bottle over his shoulder and walked coolly out of the pub. Ron jumped up from the floor and did a little spin on his way out, dancing in excitement. Draco and Oliver then strode out the door. F4 has exited the building.  
  
A/N: Yes, short chapter, but more to come tomorrow! =D 


	5. Chapter 4 Luna Vs Draco

Luna Vs. Draco  
  
A/N- Wow, since like no one has been reading this fiction I was seriously considering discontinuing it and starting a new one, but thanks to Liv and her awesome review, I just feel so warm and fuzzy and INSPIRED so here's Chapter 4, people!   
  
"Oh bloody hell! These boxes stink!" Luna groaned, pinching her nose in an attempt to block off the stench of dragon dung fertilizer.  
Padma giggled, pinching her nose as well. "Yeah, but at least we get extra credit for picking these up for Professor Grubbly-Plank."  
Luna waved her wand to turn the box as they walked around a corner. "Good thing we don't have to carry these! Can you imagine the stink we'd be rubbing onto ourselves?!"  
Padma laughed and her box tipped slightly in the air. "Mobiloboxus," she muttered quickly, pointing her wand at the box floating in front of her. Satisfied that it was stable, she turned to smirk at her friend. "Watch it, Luna! If u keep making me laugh I'm going to lose concentration and drop this dung all over us!" The two girls giggled, but were interrupted when they heard a thud and the ominous sprinkling noise of dirt crashing into something. Luna's already large eyes widened even more as the realization hit her of what had happened. She turned to Padma with a horrified expression. Padma was shaking as she met her friend's gaze. She whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut in dread before she slowly turned to face the front. She gasped as her worst nightmare was confirmed. Standing in front of the two girls was none other than Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley. Draco's head and shirt was covered in dragon dung.  
"Blast." Padma whispered, terrified.  
Ron's playful expression was absent from his freckled face as he inspected Draco's ruined shirt. "Lynch's Quiddich Edition," he said solemnly to his reeking friend. Draco looked down at his shirt and wrinkled his nose in distaste.  
Despite Luna's horror and fear, a groan went off in the back of her mind. "Give me a break," she thought. "He's freaking out about his name brand shirt?" She looked over at Padma who had rushed forward to try to wipe Draco's face and shirt with her handkerchief.  
"I'm so sorry, please, Draco Malfoy, I didn't do it on purpose, I'll clean it up, I promise I'll never do it again, I'm sorry, please forgive me- ow!"  
Draco rolled his eyes and shoved Padma away from him. Padma hit the wall with a small thump and she sniffled in fright. Draco coolly glanced from her to Luna to his shirt. "What the fuck," he drawled. "Can't go anywhere in this place without some loser screwing me over."  
Ron shook his head in mock sympathy but his eyes were twinkling from amusement. He followed Draco as he walked away without a glance back at the two girls. Luna looked at her whimpering friend crumpled on the ground and at the obnoxious snobs' retreating backs. She felt her blood boil and she knew her attitude was kicking in. During the war, she had lost her unfazed and detached demeanor and picked up a nasty temper and stubborn mind. "Hold it." She ordered sternly through clenched teeth.  
Draco and Ron stopped dead in their tracks. Luna took a deep breath and stomped over to the two wizards and stopped in front of them. She looked up and glared straight into Draco's icy gray eyes and huffed, "Did she not apologize to you? You know she's sorry and she didn't mean for it to happen. Can't you just find it in you to forgive her instead of being such a pighead?"  
At this point Harry Potter and Oliver Wood caught up to Draco and Ron, and looked curiously at the young girl bitching at their friend. Oliver began to laugh and Harry smirked at the sight of the short girl telling off their usually feared and respected comrade. Draco broke eye contact with Luna and stared off into space. "So noisy," he muttered. "What the hell is this racket. So fucking stupid." He pointed his wand lazily at Luna. "Quietus."  
Luna gasped, but no sound came out. She scrunched up her face in rage as Draco chuckled slightly and walked away. Ron laughed gaily and patted her comfortingly on the back before he too pranced on, laughed loudly now. Harry shook his head and grinned and Oliver laughed appreciatively as the two wizards followed Draco.  
Luna watched the four retreating backs. After a few seconds, her humiliation for being hit with the quieting charm faded and a new fear crept up her spine. "Oh my God," she thought. "Did I just start shit with F4?" ... "Crap."  
  
A/N- Dum dum dum! What will happen? Will F4 take offense to Luna's attitude? What will her punishment be? Stay tuned for the next chapter of METEOR GARDEN- THE HPVERSE STORY!- Jess 


	6. Chapter 5 Tagged

**Chapter 5- Tagged

* * *

**Author's Notes: Okay, I made this chapter short on purpose. I don't really know how many readers I actually have...and I admit this kind of fic is hard to get into unless you've seen the original story. I've started a new fiction, and I've decided that if people want me to continue this, I will. If no one cares, then I'll stop and focus on my other one. It makes me sad to consider stopping a fic like this...but it also makes me sad to know I have no readers, so I'm unsure of what to do. I may just put this story on hiatus until I finish the other one. So yes, please review. Thanks to my reviewers so far, Liv and dark angel316. You guys are why the story even got this far. 

and for Sangami, well...I mean that's the point of writing a fic spoof of an original story isn't it? I know I used Meteor Garden events and made the same stuff happen to the HP characters...and I'm sure the other author wrote their story based on the same events as well. So isn't it to be expected that our stories be very similar? If you don't like that...well by all means you do not have to read my story. I do not need to check out the other story to know that it will be very similar to mine...after all...both our stories were written to match the original Meteor Garden.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter verse, it is all JKR'S.

* * *

Luna trudged slowly up the steps of MAAT. She rubbed her head, where he father had smacked her gently but firmly that morning when she asked him if she could drop out of MAAT. She frowned, finishing her braid. Tapping the end with her wand, she muttered, "_Permenti_," and shook her head. Two long golden plaits trailing down her back, she entered the school. Immediately, she sensed that something was off. Her large blue eyes shifted suspiciously around her. Sure enough, there had been plenty of people walking through or hanging out in the school courtyard when she first entered...but now all she saw were retreating backs. Her brow furrowed in confusion, and she mutter, "What the hell's up with them?" She walked slowly to her locker, but the feeling that she was being watched remained.

"Damn." Luna thought to herself. "Bloody, damn, hell. It must be F4." She squeezed her eyes shut in silent prayer as her hand opened her locker. Opening her eyes, she was rather shocked to see nothing in her locker besides her books. "No way..." she thought, afraid to hope otherwise. She pushed her books aside to see if perhaps the F4 red tag was hidden somewhere underneath. Nothing. But still...Luna looked around her. "Then why is everyone avoiding me?" Luna wondered, confused. "If I haven't been tagged...then how come no one will look me in the eye?"

Feeling very nervous, Luna entered her Advanced Potions classroom. She couldn't help noticing (in despair) that the chatter that had been in the room suddenly disappeared when she entered. Her protuberant eyes darted around the room warily. She spotted Padma in the back, but she noticed sadly that she seemed to avoiding her too. "What the hell." Luna was now very confused. She walked over to her desk, and looked underneath it. No red tag. She pushed her chair back and inspected it carefully as well, noticing some giggling from her classmates. She looked up and glared at...well...no one because everyone was looking away again. Luna frowned...everyone was acting weird...but she had found no red tag. She checked every inch of her desk. "Nothing," she breathed in relief. She sat down, but couldn't fight down a relieved grin.

She chanced a glance at Padma. She was surprised to see Padma's eyes widen as if she were trying to tell her something. "Huh?" Luna mouthed to her.

Padma looked worried and she mouthed wordlessly to Luna, gesturing behind her.

Luna frowned and turned around. She didn't see anything. "What's she playing at?" She wondered, looking back at Padma.

Padma was acting very strange. She looked panicked, and pointed to her own back.

Luna felt beads of sweat on her forehead, and a cold sense of dread overcome her body. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, reaching her hand behind her. Sure enough, there was something Spellotaped to her back. A red tag just like Justin's. From F4. So that's why no one would look at her. She was tagged as their next victim.


End file.
